My Tragedy at Hogwarts (AU) (OC)
by Angel Princess 31
Summary: Lucie was raised by Minerva McGonagall, and when Minerva finally Married Elphinstone Urquart, they moved to Hogsmeade. But when Elphinstone falls ill just before Christmas of her third year, can she hope that life will go on the way it has been? Will he recover? Will Lucie and McGonagall ever be the same? Can Jasper, Lucie's best friend, help her recover her great loss?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So . . . here is the reason I haven't updated my other story, "Maybelle Healing-Fairy". I thought that it would be cool to write a Harry Potter fanficion, but I am a movie ONLY fan. Forgive anything that isn't right with the books. I try to look some stuff up on the wikia as well, but this is why I made it an AU :).**

 **Thanks for clicking on this story! Please enjoy it! :)**

Chapter 1

Lucie skipped down the hallway towards her room. She was _so_ excited! Tomorrow, she would go to hogwarts for her third year. No matter how many times she went, she would _always_ love the place.

"Lucie, slow down!"

Lucie slowed. "Sorry Momma McGonagall!" She shouted down the stairs. She opened her door, and kicked it closed as she hurried across the room. "Lucie, don't slam the doors!" Professor McGonagall's husband, Elphinstone Urquart reminded her from a few doors down. "I'm sorry," Lucie called, throwing open her drawers so she could start packing. She opened her trunk, and began to carefully set her folded clothes inside of it. McGonagall would have a fit if her clothes weren't packed neatly.

After about an hour, she was one hundred percent packed for school in the morning. She fed her owl, Henna, and checked on her flower pot outside her window sill. They were still blooming as big as ever. She picked some to put in the vase on the table, and waltzed down the stairs. "Momma McGonagall, I'm all packed!" She called, doing an arabesque as she set her flowers in the vase. "Wonderful, dear." McGonagall called. She walked into the dining room, her eyes scanning the Daily Prophet, a teacup in her hand. It's aroma filled the room. "Have you got your wand?"

"Always."

"And your books?"

"All packed and ready to go."

"Hmm." Minerva McGonagall nodded in approval at her ward. "Expect an early rise tomorrow. I have to be at school early, and you have to get to Platform nine and three quarters." Lucie nodded excitedly. "Yes ma'am!"

Lucie was an orphan who had been left on Minerva's doorstep. She took pity on the young babe, and had raised her. Lucie didn't know who her parents were, or who her family was. There was no note when Minerva McGonagall found her. Minerva named her, and she and Elphinstone raised the girl - although their attempts to at least find out her heritage had failed thus far. So Lucie was raised in the magic world, with no idea if she was pure-blood, muggle born, or half-blood.

"Shall I start supper?" Lucie asked. "I was thinking we should visit the Leaky Cauldron tonight. What do you think, Elphinstone?" McGonagall asked as he walked through the door. "Sounds lovely, dear." He said, glancing up from his book, glasses on the brim of his nose. Lucie giggled softly. "And what is so funny, young lady?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Lucie covered her mouth, grinning widely. "Nothing." She mumbled. "Oh, nothing?" He said, amused. Lucie nodded, trying to contain her giggles.

Elphinstone was known to always read with glasses. Ever since she was a little girl, Lucie had always found it amusing when he looked over his glasses at things. He always produced the funniest of expressions when he did.

"Go freshen up, Lucie. Then meet Elphinstone and I in the living room." Minerva instructed. "Yes ma'am!" Lucie said, rushing up the stairs.

Lucie threw open her wardrobe, and pulled out a hot pink ruffled blouse with cap sleeves. Then she pulled out a simple khaki skirt that hit just below her knees. She quickly changed, then pulled her curly dark brown hair back into a ponytail. She slipped into some simple pink ballet slippers, and checked her make-up in the mirror before hurrying down the stairs. She met Minerva and Elphinstone in the living room, where Minerva was holding a pot of floo powder. She grabbed a handful of it, and stepped into the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron!" Lucie said clearly. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Your turn, dear," Minerva said, offering the pot of floo powder to her husband.

* * *

Lucie sipped on her water, and looked around the pub. She was too young to drink any of their stronger drinks, being only 13, but she intended to as soon as she possibly could. Instead of tea, like McGonagall, Lucie simply chose water. Elphinstone had some form of strong drink that smelled foul to Lucie. She scrunched her nose as she caught a whiff of it again.

Her empty dinner plate stared up at her - not literally though. She swung her legs under her chair as she waited for her dessert. She took another drink of water, and froze when she saw a familiar face across the pub.

Alexandar Bird. Nephew of the Head of the Ministry of Magic.

He glanced up and saw her. He winked at her, and Lucie quickly averted her eyes. _Why_ must they always run into each other? He was so annoying. And also from Slytherin.

"Lucie dear, why are you clutching your glass?" Minerva asked her. Lucie looked up. She slowly released her glass, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks. "Oh . . . , I didn't notice that I was clutching my glass. Sorry Momma McGonagall." She gingerly slipped her hands into her lap.

Soon after they were brought their dessert, and in no time at all, Lucie has finished hers, and excused herself to wander around while Minerva and Elphinstone talked to a few friends.

She walked towards the bar, where she saw a familiar head.

Jasper Kier jumped in his seat when Lucie rattled it from behind. With large eyes, he turned. When he saw it was her, his face lit up in a warm smile. "Lucie! I didn't know you would be here tonight!" He exclaimed happily. Lucie shrugged. "Well, here I am." She took a seat next to him, and the bartender looked at her expectantly. "Um . . . I think I'll have a butterbeer," Lucie said shyly. The bartender nodded, and grabbed a glass to start fixing her drink.

"So," Jasper said, drawing her attention, "what brings you here? I assume you'll have to be up early tomorrow - we're going back to Hogwarts."

"It's not like I'd forget that," Lucie said with a grin. "Although Momma McGonagall insists I arrive at Hogwarts on the train with everyone else, instead of walking from Hogsmeade with her."

"Professor McGonagall lives in Hogsmeade?" Jasper asked, genuinely curious. Lucie nodded, taking a sip of the butterbeer the bartender set before her. "Yeah; she moved there three years ago when she married Elphinstone Urquart. It's good for her, because she's close to Hogwarts, and it's good for him, because he finally got to marry her. Momma McGonagall's been refusing him for as long as I've been around."

"Which has been 13 years," Jasper pointed out, picking up his butterbeer. "Yeah, dummy, I know how old I am." Lucie said with a laugh. Jasper gave her his 'I'm playfully annoyed with you' face. She grinned, picking her butterbeer back up.

"Lucie dear, we should be going!" McGonagall said from their table not too far away. Lucie waved at her in acknowledgement. "I'm coming!"

She set her mug down, and turned to Jasper. "See you in the morning?"

"I was actually thinking of sleeping in."

Lucie hit him while he laughed. She hopped out of her chair as he continued chuckling, and waved. "See ya Lucie."

"See ya Jasper."

Lucie joined McGonagall and Elphinstone as they left The Leaky Cauldron, making a stop through Diagon Alley on their way.

* * *

Lucie dumped her new pile of pleasure reading books from Flourish and Botts on the end of her bed then flopped down on it. She was _so_ exhausted. _Why must she be so tired all the time?_

She stood up, got dressed for bed, carefully tossed her books into her trunk, and then flopped down on her bed, sighing in content.

Tomorrow, she'd be at Hogwarts again.

* * *

"I can't believe it's here! It's finally here!" Lucie squealed as she and Jasper settled down into one of the train compartments. "Gee wiz girl," Jasper said, raising an eyebrow, "I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before. What's up?"

"Nothing's _up_ , silly. I'm just excited!" Lucie said, a huge grin on her face. "Clearly," Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

Time flew by, and Lucie calmed down. She opted to staring out the window, hugging her arms to her stomach. The beautiful countryside zoomed by, making her eyelids heavy. She put her head on Jasper's shoulder, and scooted closer to him, letting her eye finally closed.

Jasper paused in his book reading to smile at her sleeping head, then turned back to his book.

More time flew by, and Lucie continued napping. Jasper finished his book, and started another one; it was about a rogue wizard who sailed on a ship and called himself 'Blackbeard the second'. It was a kind of boring book, and obviously a rip off of the muggle books about Blackbeard - most famous was Treasure Island. Jasper was lucky to know about muggle books - being a pure-blood, his family didn't deal much in muggle things. But Lucie took him to a bookshop one time in London, and he loved it so much that he went there often after that - taking Lucie with him whenever he could.

After a while, Lucie woke, rubbing her eyes and sitting up sleepily. "Howmuchlonger?"

Jasper shrugged, inwardly smirking at how cute she was when she was half asleep. "I'm not sure. It shouldn't be too much longer, though." She nodded, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Okay . . ."

When she looked out the window, she saw Hogwarts drifting into view. "Look Jasper, look!" She exclaimed, smashing her face into the window. "There it is . . ." She heard Jasper chuckle. "It's not like you've never seen it before, Lucie."

"I know, but it always seem so much more majestic than I ever remember it being." She turned to look at him. "Is your cousin coming this year?" He nodded. "Yeah. She's not sick anymore - she was one of the lucky ones."

"Awesome! I missed her in the spring." She turned back to the window. "It just wasn't the same without her." Jasper shrugged, turning back to his book. "Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' your cousin, Jasper! Analinn is super nice!" She turned to him as she said this, sliding over to sit on the seat next to him. He kept reading his book with a slight eye roll. Lucie continued to look out the window, grabbing the edge of the seat in excitement. _They were almost there!_

* * *

All the students filed to their house tables; candles were floating around in the air above them, and all the teachers sat at the head table with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. All the new students gathered in the middle, waiting for the sorting hat to tell them what house they belonged in.

"Welcome, students!" Professor McGonagall said, quieting the students. "I'm sure you are all very excited to be back here at Hogwarts." All the kids cheered, the new ones looking uncertain. "And welcome to our new students! We hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts." All the students cheered for the new-comers. "Now; for the sorting hat." McGonagall picked it up, and read from a scroll. "Vladimir Holloman!" He came up, and sat on the stool. His eyes were wide with fright. McGonagall set the hat on his head. "Oh . . . Vladimir Holloman!" The sorting hat paused. " . . . Gryffindor!"

Vladimir seemed relieved, and he bounded down the stairs, joining his cheering and hollering housemates.

It continued like that until all of the students were sorted. Gryffindor got thirty new students, Ravenclaw twenty-eight, Hufflepuff thirty=three, and Slytherin got forty. Of course. Now days Slytherin was getting many more students than McGonagall liked - at least, that's what Lucie always heard her say to Elphinstone.

After dinner, they all headed back to their common rooms; Lucie and Jasper went back to the Gryffindor common room. Lucie waved to Analinn, who was on her way to the Ravenclaw common room. "Hey, Lucie," Jasper said, making Lucie turn to look at him, "this is Carston Herringway, and his twin sister, Mae." Lucie gave them a big smile. "Hi! Welcome to Gryffindor! I'm Lucie."

"Lucie . . . ?" Mae asked, curious. Lucie blinked, then she realized what the girl was asking. "Oh! Oh, um, I'm a ward of Professor McGonagall and her husband, Elphinstone Urquart. So um, yeah. I don't really have a last name. I guess it'd be Lucie Urquart." She shrugged, and gave them a smile. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" Mae said, covering her mouth with her hands. Lucie waved her off, "it's totally fine."

"You're a ward of Professor McGonagall?" Carston asked. Lucie nodded. "Um, yeah."

"So, she goes easy on you?"

Jasper laughed. "No way! She's _way_ harder on Lucie than any other student in Hogwarts!" Lucie smiled shyly. "She doesn't want anyone to think she's letting me slip by with things just because I'm her ward. Professor McGonagall doesn't play favorites - she doesn't want anyone to think she does it with me."

"A good thing, I guess." Carston and Mae said in unison, shrugging. Lucie raised her eyebrows. "Please don't do that again."

"Do what?" They asked, raising their eyebrows."Talk in unison . . . ," Lucie said, watching the two carefully. They looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay."

Jasper chuckled, and then turned to his business side. "Well, let's get you two to your dorms, and get a good nights sleep! We all have classes in the morning." Lucie rolled her eyes. "Says the guy who stays up all night long before their tests."

"That was _one_ time!"

"You still did it." Lucie said with a grin. Jasper huffed at her. "Whatever." He turned to the twins. "Come on, let's get you two situated." Mae waved to Lucie. "See you later Lucie!" Lucie waved back. "Later Mae! It was nice to meet you!"

"You too!"

Back in the common room, Lucie sat heavily on the couch, and stared at the fire.

"Long day?"

Lucie glanced to her side at the person who sat down next to her. "Oh, hey Jennifer. Yeah, I've had a kind of long day."

"How's Mr. Urquart doing?" Jennifer asked. "Fine - he's still working at the ministry of magic. We're all supposed to go to Russia over Christmas break."

"That sounds awesome!" Jennifer said with a smile. Lucie nodded, smiling. "Yeah. He knows I've always wanted to go. And when Professor McGonagall told him about my grades last year, he was impressed. He said if I could keep them up, we'd go to Russia."

"Sounds cool. Be sure to keep them up." She elbowed her and winked. Lucie laughed. "How is your studying for O.W.L.S coming along?"

"Ugh, don't even ask me. I'll flunk, I know it."

"You will not! I have full confidence in you." Lucie smiled at her. Jennifer laughed. "Thanks Lucie. What about you? What do you plan on doing when you graduate from Hogwarts?"

"I dunno. I'd kind of like to have a family."

Jennifer raised her eyebrows. "A family? You have so much talent!" Lucie nodded, "I know. I just feel like . . . even if I don't have my own kids, I should try to . . . you know, adopt some kids. I don't want there to be any more kids like me. I want them all to have a home. With people that love them." She paused. "Maybe I'll open up a house for kids like me - so they'll always have a place to stay."

"Lucie, that sounds like a great idea. I'm sorry about my comment - I didn't realize this was a personal thing for you." Lucie waved it off. "Don't worry about it Jen. A lot of people are surprised when I say I don't have _huge_ ambitions."

"That's a pretty big ambition, Lucie. Don't let anyone talk you out of it. I think it's a great idea." Jennifer smiled at her. Lucie smiled. "Thanks Jen." Jennifer yawned. "Ahh, I think I'm gonna head for bed. Don't stay up too late, okay?" Lucie nodded, waving. "Night Jennifer."

Lucie sat on the couch for a little while longer, just staring at nothing.

"You know, I've heard that staring off into space for an extended period of time is bad for your eyes."

Lucie looked over to see a grinning Jasper. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, dummy." He grinned wider, and sat next to her. "I figured you'd be in bed by now." She shook her head. "Naw . . . , I'm not tired right now." He raised an eyebrow. "Lucie, not tired? That is a first." Lucie glared at him, and he grinned. "I'm just kidding."

"No you're not," she muttered. He chuckled. "You're right."

"Duh, I'm always right."

"Don't take it too far."

Lucie laughed, and smiled at him. "It's going to be a great year."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this story! Please review! I love reviews! (And feel free to tell me if I had any typos - I was too lazy to read through it to make sure I didn't have any :D) Love you all! :)**

 **-Angel Princess 31**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who have read my story! I'm having fun writing it :) Thanks to _Aoife XP_ for reviewing my story! :) Enjoy the next chapter! Love you all! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning when she was walking down the hall, who should she run into but Alexandar Bird. She blushed as she quickly apologized, and he smirked. "Well well well, if it isn't miss Lucie herself. How are you?" He raised his eyebrow flirtatiously. Lucie could feel an even deeper blush coming on. "Um, I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry for bumping into you." She tried to walk past, but he held her back. "Hey, Lucie, hold up a sec." She froze, her heart racing at all the things he could say. She was terrified. "I think that you need to pay me back for running into me, don't you think?" She shrugged slowly. He smirked at her, leaning against the wall in front of her. "Well, I do. How about . . . you and me," he pointed to them as he talked, "Three Broomsticks Inn. Tonight." Lucie's eyes widened. "What? Tonight?" He nodded. "Yup." She shoved past him. "I can't."

"And why not?" He asked, following her, "because of your friend Jasper?" Lucie paused, then kept walking. "No - that's not the reason." She hugged her books to her chest as she hurried on. "Oh come on, Lucie - it's just a small date. Nothing serious."

"See? That's the thing," Lucie said, confronting him. "You're calling it a date! Did you ever think of the fact that, hm, _maybe_ I don't want to go on a date with you?!"

"But you know you do . . . ," he whispered, twirling her hair. Lucie recoiled, pulling her hair out of his grasp. "No, I don't." She quickly started walking away. Alexandar didn't follow "But you owe me. I'll keep asking until you agree." Lucie stopped, huffing angrily. "Ugh! Fine!" She turned to him. "Fine. I'll go out with you. But I have a few things that I want in return." He grinned at her, crossing his arms. "You name it."

"No press."

"Done."

"No gossip."

"Done. Well, I can't really _control_ the gossip, but I'll try my best."

She glared at him as she made her last one. "No. Romantic. Moves."

He smirked flirtatiously. "Miss Urquart - _I_ can try to keep to that, but there's no guarantee that you will." Her nostrils flared, and she huffed off to class.

Alexandar smirked. He'd won that one.

Again.

* * *

Lucie couldn't believe it. The nerve! Why on _earth_ did Alexandar - a Slytherin - think that she - a Gryffindor - would _ever want_ to go on a date with _him_?!

She huffed into class and sat down next to Jasper with an irritated growl.

"Whoa feisty-pants. What's got your tail in a tizzy?" Jasper asked her, looking at her. Lucie glared ahead of her as she slammed her book on the desk, and flipped in open angrily. "I'd rather not talk about it." Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Oh-kay . . ."

"Good morning, class!" Professor McGonagall said as she entered, surveying the room. "Welcome to Transfiguration - in this class, we will-" she looked confused, interrupting herself. "Lucie - why do you look like you're going to murder your school book?"

Lucie stopped glaring, and realized she was gripping her book. She let go, letting her anger subside some. "Um . . . no reason, Professor. Sorry." McGonagall tsked in displeasure, but said nothing more about it. She continued with her first day of class speech.

"That was close," Jasper whispered in her ear. Lucie elbowed him.

After Transfiguration was Potions. Her third class of the day. If she hurried, she could get there early.

Although she wasn't sure if she wanted to get there early - Professor Snape scared her.

She entered the room. It was dimmer than most rooms, and humid. No one was there, so she walked in carefully, choosing her spot to work.

"Get a book from the stack," Professor Snape said as he entered. He looked at her. She gulped and nodded. She carefully walked to the front, took a book, and went back to her seat.

She sat there, looking anywhere but at the Professor, swinging her feet. A few minutes later, a group of students entered. Lucie didn't see Jasper among them, so she returned to her previous entertainment. Someone slipped into the seat next to her, and Lucie began to turn her heads while she talked; "Hey Jasper, I was thinking-" She stopped, seeing it was Alexandar. He grinned at her, and raised his eyebrows. "Thinking I was your wanna-be boyfriend?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucie answered honestly, turning to her school book. Alexandar grabbed her hand. "Oh, come on Lucie. Learn to lighten up." Lucie jerked her hand out of his grasp. He was making her uncomfortable. "Go away." She told him firmly. "Lucie, don't you think that we should try to get a little closer before we go to the Three Broomsticks Inn tonight . . . ?" He leaned in closer, whispering it against her ear. She shoved him off. "Go away before I tell a professor on you." He chuckled. "And who are you going to tell? Your mom?"

"She's not my mom."

"She might as well be."

"Look," Lucie said, turning to him, "I agreed to tonight - don't make me regret it more than I already do. I can't do magic at the inn, but I sure as heck can do it when we get back to school." She glared at him. He smirked, and tapped her nose. "You're so cute when you're angry." She huffed and shoved him away from her. "Don't touch me. Go _away_." He smirked, seeming undeterred. He winked at her right before leaving her bench. "See you tonight." Lucie growled.

This of course put her in a bad mood once more, and when Jasper sat down next to her, she didn't even say hi.

"What's up?" He asked, sliding into the seat next to her. The one Alexandar had occupied not minutes before. Lucie shrugged. "The ceiling." Her typical answer. Jasper sighed. "Lucie, what on earth is the matter?" She looked down at her hands in her lap. "Alexandar made me agree to go to the Three Broomsticks with him tonight."

Jasper was silent for a whole ten seconds. Not that Lucie was counting or anything.

"I see. Do you like him?"

"What?! No!" Lucie replied quickly. Jasper nodded and shrugged. "I thought as much. He's just trying to get on your nerves Lucie. Don't let him get too deep, okay?" Lucie nodded.

"Good morning, class." Professor Snape said in his English drawl. "This is potions class; if you're not supposed to be here, get out." He looked pointedly at one of the students who was talking to another student. They looked sheepish before hurrying off. "Now, lets get back to work. Open your books to chapter 3."

"Chapter 3?" One of the students asked. "We've only just started this class!"

"Open your books to chapter 3," Professor Snape repeated, glaring. The students hastily obeyed. Alexandar turned and winked at Lucie. "In this class we must all learn-" Snape turned Alexandar's head back towards the front, "to pay attention." Some of the students chuckled while Alex glared. Lucie giggled behind her hand. Professor Snape silenced them. "Chapter 3," he said, beginning to pace, "simple potions with ammora litilia." Lucie raised her hand. "Miss Urquart," Professor Snape drawled. "Isn't ammora litilia poisonous?" She asked. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Someone has done their homework. Yes, miss Urquart, ammora litilia is poisonous. Do you know what kinds of healing potions can be made from it though?" Lucie thought a second. "Um . . . healing balms? For . . . burns?"

"What kind of burns?"

"Oh, um, fire burns."

"Correct. Well done miss Urquart. Five points to Gryffindor for knowing your work." He paused. Lucie beamed at Jasper, who gave her a thumbs up.

Potions went by slowly in Lucie's opinion. _Why must he always talk so slowly?_

* * *

Lucie looked herself over in the mirror. She had on a cap-sleeved crochet top dress, with a blue background floral skirt that had large bunches of roses in the pattern, and a brown weaved belt. She had slipped on simple cream flats to match the cream fabric underneath the crocheted part, and pulled her hair back into a simple yet messy pony tail. She left any make-up she was wearing from the school day the way it was. With a sigh, she turned towards the door. There was no one else in the room for her to ask how she looked - she would just have to deal with it either way.

She met Alexandar outside the great hall. He grinned at her. "You didn't have to get all dolled up just for me, Lucie dear." She frowned at him. "I didn't."

"Sure you didn't," he replied with a wink. She huffed and crossed her arms. "How are we getting to the Three Broomsticks? We're not supposed to leave school grounds." He grinned at her. "Ah, that's all part of the fun!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him, Lucie trying to get her hand free the whole time. They stopped just before the turn to the Slytherin corridor. Alexandar pushed on a panel of the wall, which yielded to his touch and opened a passageway. "This was to the Three Broomsticks," he told her with a smirk. She frowned at him, but stepped into the passage.

It was dark. Very dark.

Alexandar muttered something behind her, and his wand let out a glow, sending light in front of her. "No way but forward," he said.

She huffed.

* * *

They sat in a corner booth, somewhat hidden from everyone else. "Just the way I like it," Alexandar had told her with a wink.

Lucie barely ate anything, her nerves on edge the whole time. She made small talk with him, but mostly let him brag and talk himself up. "That's nice," Lucie commented one time when he said he and his Uncle had visited the Queen of England one time. It went on like that for most of the night. He would talk, Lucie would make a comment every now and then.

"I'm getting kind of tired," Lucie confessed, her energy slipping. Alexandar glanced at her to see if she was just making an excuse or not. "Alright then," he said, slipping out of the booth and offering her a hand, "we should make our way back to Hogwarts then." Lucie nodded, surprising herself by taking his offered hand of help. A flutter ran through her heart. Her eyes widen slightly as she realized this, but she told herself it was just because she was so tired. They made their way back to the passage, and Lucie realized that he hadn't let go of her hand yet. She was too tired to care at the moment, so made no attempt to take her hand away. Anyway, she was pretty sure that if she let go, she would fall over from tiredness. This day had just worn her out.

They exited the passage roughly twenty minutes later. Lucie was exhausted. Alexandar walked with her to the hall that led to the Gryffindor common room. She slipped her hand out of his, and turned to him. "Goodnight." He smirked at her. "Goodnight Lucie." She frowned, and lightly stomped down the hallway. "Now it's not a good night," she muttered as she walked through the common room, and up to her bedroom. After changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, she slipped under her covers and fell asleep.

The next morning Lucie woke and changed into her uniform, pulling her hair into a messy bun. She slipped her shoes on, and trudged down to the common room. "Someone was out late last night," one of the girls said with a smirk. Lucie frowned at her. She didn't miss the fact that Jasper raised his head, looking alarmed when the girl said something. Lucie yawned, walking over to him. He lowered his head to his book. "Hey," Lucie said at the end of her yawn. Jasper smiled slightly. "Hey." She sat down next to him, sleepily leaning over to look at his book. "Whatsha readin'?" She asked, yawning again. "Just a book for class," Jasper said. Lucie nodded, covering her mouth as she yawn again. "That's nice."

"How late were you out?" Jasper asked suddenly. Lucie blinked in surprise. "Not very late at all. Why?" Jasper shook his head, looking at his book again. "No reason." Lucie frowned. "I swear I didn't let anything happen. He was actually not that much of a jerk last night."

"Uh-huh," Jasper said, still reading. Lucie huffed and grabbed his book, pulling it away from him. He tried to grab it, but she kept it out of his reach. "You have nothing to be concerned about, okay?" He looked her straight in the eye for a long time. Lucie looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I mean it."

"I believe you," he said, taking his book from her. "I just don't trust him."

"I don't either," Lucie said, a knot forming in her stomach. Jasper nodded quietly, returning to reading his book. Lucie sat there, thinking horrible, despairing thoughts. "Do you hate me? Are you mad at me for something?" She finally blurted. Jasper started slightly at her small outburst, but when he turned to look at her, his face was devoid of emotion. "No." He stated flatly. Lucie felt her eyes watering. "You do hate me now." She set her forehead on her arms resting on the table. "I knew this day would come."

"Lucie," Jasper said gently, placing a hand on her back. "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do," was her muffled replied. Jasper tried to comfort her, but Lucie wouldn't listen. "You hate me. I know it, Jasper. There's no use pretending."

"Lucie, I'm not pretending," he insisted. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes, but she walked off without another word. With a sigh he gathered up his stuff and headed to class.

Maybe he should talk to McGonagall about her.

* * *

That afternoon at lunch, Lucie didn't see Jasper anywhere. But she _did_ see Alexandar. She groaned inwardly as he walked over to her. "Alexandar, I'm _not_ in the mood right now," she told him firmly. He smirked, seeming to catch onto her mood. "Oh please, Lucie. After last night, I figured you would tell me anything." He took her hands in his, bringing them up between them. Lucie jerked hers back, glaring at him. "Stop _it_. I told you I'm not the mood. And right now, I'm angry at you."

"Why? Because I made your best friend _jealous_? Oh please Lucie - if he liked you that badly, he should have made a move already."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucie told him angrily. "Oh really? Well then, if he hasn't told you already, then I'll keep my mouth shut. But for a price." He raised his eyebrows flirtatiously. Lucie glared at him, furious. "I never want to see your pigheaded face again." She seethed. Alexandar recoiled some, but managed to recover some of his dignity. "I'll just leave you to cool down," he said, walking past her. "You better," she muttered, continuing to her table.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

 **P.S. I made up that potion and herb XD I couldn't think of a cool sounding one. So yeah. I made it up lol.**

 **Have great day!**

 **-Angel Princess 31**


End file.
